Power Rangers Galactic Dimension
Power Rangers Galactic Dimension is the 6th and 7th installment of Power Rangers series for Volt2002Alfred. It adapted in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Synopsis Plot In the future, a notorious space empire has conquered the 88 Constellation Systems. With Earth as their next target & the universe under their thrall, nine individuals--8 humans and 1 animals--are chosen by the forces of the galaxy, & they are here for the galaxy's salvation. Characters Team Members Allies Mighty Allies * * * * * World of Warcraft Dimension *Thrall *Jaina Proudmoore *Varian Wrynn *Vereesa Windrunner *Lor'themar Theron *Sylvanas Windrunner Dino Charge Universe * * Villain *Master Doombringer Morphing Call/Sequence *'Rangers': It's morphin time! Power Crystal, activated! *''The rangers insert the Power Crystal into their morphers'' *'Rangers': Go Galactic! *''The rangers press the button and transform into the ranger form'' Arsenal Transformation Devices *Star Morpher *Dragon Morpher *Legendary Phoenix Morpher *Shadow Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Power Crystal Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *Superstar Weapon **Star Sword **Star Spear **Star Claw **Star Crossbow **Star Axe **Star Sickle **Stae Rapier **Star Shot **Star Slasher Other Devices *Super Star Box Zord Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Saviour Gigazord **Super Nova Ultrazord ***Super Nova Fusion Zord ****Super Nova Megazord *****Lion Voyager *****Wold Voyager *****Bull Voyager *****Chameleon Voyager *****Swordfish Voyager ****Galactic Dragon Megazord *****Dragon Voyager *****Scorpion Voyager *****Bear Rider Voyager ******Minirider ******Bear Voyager ***Balance Voyager ***Snake Voyager ***Eagle Voyager ***Galaxy Ultimate Megazord ****Infinite Voyager ****Space Station ***Space Base **Saviour Battlezord ***Saviour Voyager ***Battleship *Super Lion Voyager Auxillary *Cerberus Voyager / Cerberus Megazord *Sky Lion Megazord **Sky Lion Voyager ***Sky Voyager ***Lion Voyager **Wolf Voyager **Bison Voyager **Chameleon Voyager **Swordfish Voyager Alternate Combinations *Super Nova Megazord Incomplete Formation *Super Nova Megazord Gold-Silver Formation I *Super Nova Megazord Silver Formation *Super Nova Megazord Mighty Arrow Formation *Super Nova Megazord Gold-Silver-Arrow Formation *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion Formation *Super Nova Megazord Gold Formation *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Gold-Silver Formation *Super Nova Megazord Shine Arrow Formation *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Arrow Formation I *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Arrow Formation II *Super Nova Megazord Bear-Scorpion Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Camouflage-Sword Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Gold-Silver Formation *Super Nova Megazord Silk Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Goldclaw Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Camouflage-Claw Formation *Super Nova Megazord Gold-Silver Formation II *Super Nova Megazord Searing Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Silver Formation *Super Nova Megazord Octagon Formation *Super Nova Megazord Flame Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Arch Druid Formation *Super Nova Megazord Gemini Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Angelic Formation *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Arrow Formation III *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Silk Formation *Super Nova Megazord Square Formation *Super Nova Megazord Silver Rider Formation *Kyutama Gattai 03*04*06*09*77 Super KyurenOh *Kyutama Gattai 04*06*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh *Kyutama Gattai 04*06*09*11*77 KyurenOh *Galactic Dragon Megazord Silverclaw Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Heroine Formation *Galactic Dragon Megazord Pentagon Formation *Kyutama Gattai 02*05*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh *Kyutama Gattai 02*05*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh *Super Nova Megazord Gold-Silk Formation *Super Galactic Dragon Megazord *Kyutama Gattai 02*06*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh *Kyutama Gattai 02*07*09*11*77 Super KyurenOh *Super Nova Megazord Scorpion-Gold-Silver Formation *Kyutama Gattai 04*06*07*09*77 Super KyurenOh *Galactic Dragon Megazord Claw-Arrow Formation Note *It features the debut of female Green Ranger. *The ranger's morphing call were same as . Category:Volt2002Alfred